1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of joining two members of a lever for use as a clutch control lever for a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
FIG. 4 shows an example of the conventional method of joining members applicable to a clutch lever. In this example, the members are formed integrally by making a hole b in one end of a lever arm a. Next, a small diameter step section d formed on one end of a solid shaft c is inlaid in the hole b. Then, the two pieces are welded to form one contiguous piece. Finally, a seal plug f is placed over the hole b in order to prevent an lubrication oil which may seep into the solid shaft c from escaping.
The clutch lever described above has specific structural limitations which cause the method of construction thereof to be cumbersome. Specifically, the lever arm a must be bored at one end thereof, and an end of the solid shaft c must be machined to form the small diameter step section d so that it will easily join with the lever arm a. Also, the solid shaft c must be bored in order to reduce the weight of the clutch lever. The object of the present invention is to solve the above problems of the conventional method of constructing a clutch lever.